Werewolf Studies with Lupin
by myfirewiththevampire
Summary: The werewolf pack in La Push decides to take werewolf studies with Professor Lupin at Hogwarts.  Read R.J. Lupin's diary as he discovers the secrets of his students.


My class list-

Sam

Leah

Seth

Jacob

Paul

Embry

Quil

Their 'gang'- "The Protectors" of La Push (somewhere in Washington)

A little too excited to get out of Washington and come to Hogwarts in London

Sadly are not getting along with the other students here

Werewolf Studies at Hogwarts

With Yours Truly

I have decided to take note of the going-on events as teacher of the new werewolf studies class. Just like Hagrid, Dumbledore promised me a post even though I had resigned the previous year with Defense Against the dark Arts. Dumbledore decided that after school the students of Hogwarts would not notice if an unused room would now be used for werewolf studies. I have only found two packs of werewolves and therefore formed two classes. Each pack is a different breed.

The first pack I had found were a bunch of teenagers trying to cope with their formation at midnight, while the other pack transforms at will, or when they get angry. The first pack were very out of control, if I had met them in their human form, I cannot imagine what they had done in wolf form. When I had the shrieking shack as my hiding refuge, they had the city of London.

The second pack was very polite. Their leader, Sam Uley was very lonesome, but he did understand quite a lot. Paul has a bit of a temper. Embry and Quil seem to be good friends and are very out-going. Leah, one of my favorites, has a brother, Seth and their family has had some trouble, lately. Jacob has been going through a lot lately.

Today for our first class I told them to tell me what they are feeling. Paul thought this exercise was total rubbish. Sam told me of his troubles of being the first one to transform and having no one to talk to for such a long time, until he found Paul. Poor boy. Embry and Quil both admitted that they were terrified and/or angry at what Sam was doing before they had joined the gang (they call themselves the Protectors). Jacob has many different problems of his own. He had told me of his different transformation, he said that he was holding onto a dear friend of his, her name was Bella Swan. He told me that he had feelings toward her and promised her he would stick around, until he began to transform. Sam had told me that they are not allowed to tell anyone of their difference in humans. So, Jacob is torn from his human girlfriend, if I may so boldly call her, and his pack's secret. Leah and Seth told me of their father's recent death and of their mother's terrible behavior after the funeral. I doubt the mother even knows of their transformation.

I have knowledge of this breed and it horrifies me to see some of these teens pulled apart by their secrets and their relationships, that in order for them to be protected (hence their gang's name) the teens must stay away from the humans, until they can handle their transformation. I am in my late thirties and still I try to kill people in wolf form. The worst part for me, I told them, is not remembering whom you killed and waking up having blood everywhere around you. It's terrible and they all agreed, even Paul. Though their breed has everything to do with feelings and that is what I taught them today, of how to be in control with their feelings. I told them that even though were different breeds we all have feelings, even though theirs is stronger.

This lecture brought tears to Jacob's eyes, Leah had taken whole five pages of notes. Paul was sleeping, Sam merely nodded and Seth, Embry and Quil said nothing, the boredom clear on their face. Then I told them that I should evaluate their werewolf skills. I took them to the Shrieking Shack and each of them showed me their skills. Paul was the most fearsome, Jacob the same, though with eyes I had never seen before. The rest were more and more the same, but Leah… I was lost for words; she was small and cute, more like a puppy instead of a werewolf. I promised the class tomorrow would be about secrets. That will be a very interesting time, since there is no secrets kept, since when transformed they can hear each other's thoughts.

Paul and Jacob got a little carried away today in their werewolf studies as I taught them the safety of others around them when they got carried away. But it seems they don't seem to understand me being a different breed as them that I only change on the full moon. I tried to explain that I killed more people than they had hurt. Apparently I hit a soft spot on Jacob, who started crying about someone name Bella, but Paul just laughed and said I was crazy, because he couldn't count how many people he had hurt since studies began. That ended in an argument with Paul and Sam Uley. I say, Sam is the most civilized werewolf I have met, Paul sounds more like someone who would turn into Greyback. But never mind that, I told Paul to calm down, but he just threw a book at me. He threw a book at the teacher. This was harder than I thought, teaching where I wished I never belonged, but I do. Jacob was still whining about Bella and how Edward Cullen stole her from him. Sam occupied himself with calming Jacob as Paul was throwing his papers around the room. I shouted at him and then soon regretted it quickly. He transformed into the most terrifying creature I am teaching them about… about myself… about what they and I are. A werewolf.

I say, I was scared for the others, even for Leah, my favorite and only female student in the class. She seemed to cope quickly with her father's death and her transformation of her monster very well. It made me think of me and how I got over it. I should have been afraid for only myself because he was angry with me not the others. That is how I received the scars. Leah ran to my side quickly, jumping up from her corner desk by the window and transforming into a terrible monster.

Though this is what I have told her, especially Leah and so many others, to bring a pair of clothes to werewolf studies with them. Leah always forgets and as she was thinking of changing to human form before she looked around and saw all the males staring at her, except Jacob. She blushed deep beneath her fur and ran out of the room.

I dismissed the class and gave Paul detention, but he said sorry a million times before I dismissed his detention as well. He smiled and said I was his favorite teacher. Suck up.

Then I followed Paul all the way out of the grounds until I forgot of Leah. I found her crying, as usual, in the prefects' bathroom on the sixth floor. I knocked on the door, without waiting for I response I entered and her voice cracked as she questioned my entrance, "Professor Lupin is that you?" I answered her and gave her a change of clothes that she regretted taking from me. Why, I did not understand, though she ended with a smile and quickly went on her way, promising to give me the clothes tomorrow. Before she leaves she tells me Paul's secrets that are no longer kept when you are the breed that Leah and my class are. "He says that you give too much homework." We both laugh and she picks up her books and leaves me to walk the halls of the empty school alone. The scars on my face will leave its mark until next full moon light.


End file.
